¿De Quejas A Historias?, Ay, ¡Rayos!
by Yenapa
Summary: ¿Que tal si por accidente tres integrantes de la Banda de Shane descubren la pagina de FanFiction?, y peor, ¿Como reaccionarian si supieran que escriben historias sobre ellos?, Junjie, Kord y Pronto, se crean una cuenta para al principio quejarse, pero luego, por accidente, se dan cuenta de que encontraron un nuevo pasatiempo, y quiza, entretenimiento no sutil...
1. Chapter 1

_**...Prologo...**_

 ** _... ¿Historias?, ¡¿Sobre Nosotros?!..._**

* * *

Solo buscaban piezas para sus mecas en internet, ¿Eso era mucho pedir?, ¡¿Lo era?!, parece que si.

Kord, Junjie y Pronto leian con los ojos abiertos como platos la cantidad de historias en la pagina que habian encontrado. No se podían creer que habia una pagina exclusivamente para eso, y del que no mucha gente sabia de su existencia, y encima, no podían ceer habia gente que publicara historias sobre ellos sin ninguna vergüenza.

En _"Matine!"_ Kord se quiso arrancar el cabello debido a que lo dejaron como sub-normal que tenia de amigo un piojo mutante desde los cuatro años, en _"Mercaderes"_ a Junjie le llegaron tics en el ojo izquierdo pues en la historia lo dejaron como un cretino que merece una buena patada en la zona baja. Y Pronto en la mayoria de los fics se estaba quejando de como podian humillarlo de semejante manera, ¡Huvo una historia que leyo en que lo subastaron y termino bailando salsa con su madre!.

¡¿Como rayos podia existir gente que escribia ese tipo de historias?!, ¡Huvo quienes se atrevieron a publicar teorias sobre el pasado ellos?!. ¡Y encima!, ¡Llegaron a leer historias donde los emparejaban de manera homosexual!, ¡DE MANERA HOMOSEXUAL!, no eran homofobicos ni nada de eso, lo que ocurria, era que no eran eso, y segun Junjie, no hay peor castigo que leer una historia en donde lo emparejan con un hombre, es que ni el ser del Este se escapa de esa. ¡Huvo quien que se atrevio de emparejar a Eli con Kord, y con Junjie!, o peor, ¡Con Pronto!, humillante, segun nuestros Mecanico, Rastreador y Protector favoritos.

En esos momentos Junjie se estaba golpeando la cabeza fuertemente contra la pared queriendo que se lo trague la tierra y olvidar lo que leyo, Kord se estaba comiendo las uñas desesperado calmar ese deseo de matar a cada uno de los autores de aquellas historias, y Pronto estaba quejandose de como alguien podia dañar su imagen y dejarlo como un narcisista y caso perdido, diciendo que nadie tenia el derecho de pisotear asi el nombre de "Pronto El Magnifico".

\- ¡Nadie!, ¡PERO NADIE!, ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de dejar a Pronto el Magnifico como tarado!. - Grito el soberano Topoide con furia. - ¡Pronto no es un sucio traficante de blancas de mercado negro!, ¡Y encima se burlan de mi comida!. -

\- ¡Por lo menos agradece que no te pusieron como asesino que es un completo cretino que merece un golpe en la cara!, ¡Y tambien agradece que no pusieron que un drogado DESNUDO caiga encima tuyo!. - Reclamo Junjie indignado del reclamo de Pronto, es decir, lo puieron con la peor suerte de las Cavernas y Pronto se venia quejando de que lo dejaban como narcisista o como que solo una ciega lo aceptaria como pareja. Era realmente indignante. - ¡Yo no soy asi!, ¡Nunca me pasó algo asi!, ¡Yo jamas haria algo asi!. - Grito desesperado por recuperar su orgullo.

\- ¡Pusieron en un fic que Pronto se casaria con Eli!, ¡Lo que es peor!, ¡Agradece TU que no pusieron algo asi CONTIGO, Junjie!. - Respondió Pronto, el experto en Babosa-Fu abrio un poco los ojos, se estremecio al recordar haber leido ese fic, imaginarse eso fue algo perturbador.

Pero no solo ellos fueron los unicos afectados, las babosas tambien habian leido las historias, ¡Ponian a Eli como zoofilico y que lo emparejaban con ellas!, ¡Incluso ponian un emparejamiento de Burpy con Joo-Joo!, quiza Eli no este alli, pero Burpy si, y Joo-Joo tambien, Masa y Apestosa, (Pero mucho mas Masa), tuvieron que sostener a Joo-Joo, quien por todos los medios intento golpear a Burpy debido a un ataque de impotencia e indignación total, y Burpy estaba aturdido completamente y Doc, junto a la Elemental de Tierra intentaban despertarlo del shock.

Kord miro al Topoide y al Humano y suspiro. - Bueno, hay una cosa que debemos agradecer. - Intervino, Junjie y Pronto le miraron confusos. - Que al menos no nos hacen algo como lo que les hacen a Eli y Trixie. - Dijo mientras volvia a poner una historia llamada _"Affairs"_.

Los tres soltaron carcajadas, era verdad, lo que escribian sobre ellos no era nada comparado con lo que escribian sobre el Shane y la Sting, ponian poemas, canciones, fics algo fuertes para menores, tramas demasiado largas y melosas, incluso escribian que el peli-azul y la peli-roja tenian relaciones intimas a diestra y siniestra. Ya lo habian leido. Y les era bastante chistoso, Burpy y Tornado eran quienes mas se partian de la risa, pues no se imaginaban las caras de sus dueños si vieran aquello, afortunadamente, Eli y Trixie habian ido a por piezas para la lanzadora de Trixie "Como amigos", y sus babosas se quedaron pues en varios días ningun enemigo habia atacado, asi que no sabia de la pagina, o de como eran emparejados siquiera.

\- Pero aun asi. - Intervino Pronto, volviendo a mostrarse indignado. - Pronto no piensa dejar que nadie aplaste y ensucie su nombre dia tras dia. - Se cruzo de brazos.

Kord abrio su boca para hablar, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. - Estoy de acuerdo con Pronto. - Escucho decir a Junjie, vio como el azabache fruncio un poco el ceño, pero no parecia enojado. - Tambien tengo orgullo, ser humillado no esta en mis planes. -

El Troll asintio. - Entonces llamemos a Eli y Trixie y... - Fue interrumpido por Junjie.

\- ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!. - Pregunto el oji-café, mirando a Kord como si fuera un bicho raro. - ¡Tengo suficiente con las historias que acabo de leer aqui!, ¡¿Que crees que haran Eli y Trixie cuando se enteren?!, Trixie obviamente estara gritando como loca durante dias, e Eli posiblemente sea victima de un ataque cardiaco por eso. - Le advirtio. - Y por ende, ellos no deben saber de esta pagina. - Agrego, antes de acercarse a la pantalla de la computadora. - Miren alli. - Señalo al extremo derecho de la pagina. - Como cualquier red social, podemos entrar o crear una cuenta. - Comento.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que...?. -

\- Asi es, amigo Pronto. - Interrumpio Junjie. - Propongo, que para decir nuestra opinion a estos "Escritores virtuales", nos creemos una cuenta grupal en esta pagina. - Completo.

Kord y Pronto se miraron entre si, era una idea muy poco usual departe de Junjie, pero era buena idea en realidad, es decir, ¿Quien podria sospechar que una simple cuenta perteneceria a tres integrantes de la Banda de Shane?, dudaban mucho que supieran de la existencia de ellos, cosa que les beneficiaba, asi que...

¿Por que no intentarlo?.

* * *

 _ **Un capitulo con demasiado relleno en mi opinion, ._.**_

 _ **He visto este tipo de ideas antes, pero decidi hacer algo diferente, en vez de cartas, o que solo uno se cree una cuenta, sera una cuenta colectiva con tres integrantes, esta idea ha rondado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, asi que, ¿Por que no publicarla?.**_

 ** _¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo borro?, ¿Falto inspiración? (Borro la historia si es asi)_**

 ** _En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

 ** _UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

 ** _Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

 ** _-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

 ** _PD: Sobre "BajoTerra: Amenaza Ghoul", tranquilos, cuando menos lo esperen, ya veran el segundo capi, :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Debo decirles que en este fic se mencionaran otros fics varios, y hare que Kord, Pronto y Junjie se muestren indignados en algunas partes, les aclarare desde ahora que no lo hare para ofender a nadie, solo lo hare para que se muestre mas gracioso, o simplemente para mirar como nuestros personajes preferidos reaccionarian frente algunas de nuestras preciosas creaciones, espero que sea comprensible para ustedes._**

 ** _Otra cosa de la que debo advertirles, es que hay algunas cosas que habran que pueden ser algo fuertes para algunos, si es de un fic de humor, las historias que Kord, Pronto y Junjie escribiran seran algo fuertes para la gente sensible. Tiene 3 opciones: La primera, puede leerlo, pero sera bajo su propia responsabilidad, la segunda, saltarlo y seguir con el resto de la historia, y la tercera; Abstenerce de leer. A partir de estas advertencias, ustedes toman la decision._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, nos leemos abajo, :)_**

* * *

 _ **... Capitulo 1...**_

 _ **... Escrito Por KPJ...**_

* * *

Ya habían registrado el correo de... Bueno, se crearon otro correo colectivo para evitar levantar sospechas, y fue ese el que registraron, no fue tan complicado crearse la cuenta, solo era colocar un correo, el nombre para la cuenta, la contraseña que usarian, y un codigo para revisar que no sean robots, ¿Pero quien querria registrar un robot a una pagina como esa?.

KPJ, fue el nombre que registraron para la cuenta, ¿Por qué KPJ?, porque fue lo primero que se les vino a la mente, no querian pelear para conseguir otro nombre, asi que pusieron ese simplemente.

Ahora les faltaba una cosa: Publicar su primer "Fic"

Y ahi fue cuando su plan se descarrilo.

No habian pensado en una historia, ni la habian planeado, solo leyeron lo que publicaron otros autores, nunca habian escrito un "Fic", y no pensaban que habian nacido con la creatividad de estos "Escritores Virtuales".

¡Eso era mas dificil de lo que pensaron!, ¡¿Como podía esa gente tener tanta creatividad?!, estaban sorprendidos por aquello.

\- ¡Esto es imposible!. - Se quejo Pronto frustrado, mientras cerraba el fic de _"The Eastern Writter"_ llamado _"La Propuesta De Trixie"_. - Y ademas, ¡¿Desde cuando Pronto es un dolor de cabeza?!. -

El Mecanico y el experto en Babosa-Fu decidieron no decirle nada al respecto, porque, en algo tenia razon esa escritora.

\- ¿No se les ha ocurrido nada?. - Pregunto para abrir aquel documento... Sin contenido alguno.

Pronto nego con la cabeza decepcionado, para que ambos miraran a Junjie, quien de inmediato desvio la mirada. - No... - Intento mentir, Junjie no era malo para mentir, solamente estaba dudoso. - ... Sé si lo que se me ocurrio sea bueno. - "Completo" la frase, cruzandose de brazos. - En mi idea, me centrare en el tema de la traición de Twist a la banda... Y... - Solto una pequeña risa. - Emparejare un poco a Eli y a Trixie. -

\- ¿Puedes escribirla?. - Intervino Pronto.

\- Vere que puedo hacer. -

* * *

 _\- Privato, dime que hiciste eso de joda, por favor. - Comento el joven golpeandose el rostro con la palma de su mano, despues de leer lo que el Topoide escribio en la computadora._

 _El Topoide de cabello color castaño oscuro miro indignado al muchacho. - ¡Dijiste que te gusto la trama!. - Reclamo._

 _\- ¡Si!, ¡Pero esa ortografia que tienes es deplorable, enserio!, ¡¿Quien carajo escribe el nombre "Eli" como "Ilay"?!. - Respondió el joven._

 _\- Jinsei, solo dale una oportunidad. - Hablo Kaleb riendose para tomar del hombro al de "Cabello rojo vino-tinto". - No es culpa suya que escriba "Kord" con "C". - Despeino al peli-rojo._

 _\- ¡Alejate de mi cabello!. -_

 _Privato miro indignado a chico de ojos verde-claro y al Troll con lentes de contacto grises. - ¡¿Y ustedes?!, ¡Intenten escribir una historia a ver si es tan sencillo!. - Los reto._

 _El Guitarrista y el Jugador de BabosaBall se miraron entre si, para despues mirar a la computadora, por un momento Privato pensó que por fin habia callado las criticas de Jinsei y las burlas de Kaleb, pero fue todo lo contrario, ambos empezaron a jugar el clasico "Piedra, Papel O Tijeras", observo indignado que Jinsei perdia bajo el juego de "Tijera corta papel", y este soltaba un gruñido de frustración, el Troll miro al Cocinero._

 _\- Muy bien, Topoide, quitate, mira, y aprende. - Pidio, mas bien, ordeno al castaño, quien obedecio a regañadientes y murmurando maldiciones al Troll para si._

 _\- "Y si no le gusta, recuerda que me deberas 20 monedas de oro". - Le susuro el Guitarrista al Jugador, quien rodo los ojos para comenzar a escribir..._

 ** _Cometi un error, y no lo repetire_**

\- ¡ENTIENDE QUE YO NO FUI EL RESPONSABLE DE ESO!. - Gritaba Twist atraves de los barrotes de su celda. - ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me crean?. -

A su frente, Eli Shane veia al ex-aprendiz de Blakk con seriedad, no le importaba cuantas veces aquel de mirada marina se lo dijera, Eli no iba a creerle.

No podia creerle.

\- Las pistas apuntaban a ti, la gente dijo que te vio a ti. ¿Como vamos a creer en tu palabra si ni siquiera tienes pruebas?. - Respondió el Shane por decima vez. El rubio suspiro frustrado, cada vez que decia que no habia sido, el peli-azul le decia la misma respuesta, una y otra vez, le miraba con frialda y con rencor, y eso era algo que le estaba empezo a fastidiar.

Twist haria lo que fuera por vengar o volver a ver a su padre, claro que si, pero el rubio seria completamente incapaz de hacer algo como lo que le inculpan de haber hecho, comprendia el sufrimiento que provocaria, y si fuera venganza, seria con Eli, no con ella.

Ese suceso habia dañado bastante al Shane, era el mas afectado de los cuatro, temporalmente ya no eran cinco, solamente cuatro, hasta un periodo indeterminado, uno de ellos estaba en el hospital recuperandose de sus heridas hechas a mano limpia.

Sentia la mirada de reproche del ser del Este, la mirada de decepción del Zane, y la extraña mirada de seriedad del GermiTopo, y mas sentia la mirada de rencor de Eli, una mirada tan fria y gelida, pero que a la vez reflejaba una furia y un odio hacia al él.

\- Te veia como familia, como un nuevo hermano, te veia como un amigo, ¿Pero que hiciste tu?; Nos traicionaste, nos mentintes y te burlaste de nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?, ayudaste para que me capturaran con Blakk antes de destruir el Terra-Portal, deberia darte las gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a Garfio Rojo por eso tonta estrategia. - Twist rodo los ojos fastidiado. No queria recordar aquello, y tampoco ese tiempo con Blakk. - Te pude haber perdonado despues de eso, pero ahora me da asco hasta ver tu cara. -

\- Eso no fue culpa mi... - Fue interrumpido por un golpe directo a la nariz, Eli le habia propinado un puñetazo por impulso. Ni siquiera Burpy que estaba en su hombro como de costumbre, lo pudo ver venir.

\- Y te mereces mas que un golpe, Twist. - Mascullo Eli sin pizca de arrepentimiento o culpa de haber provocado que el rubio sangrara de la nariz. - ¿Que culpa tenia yo lo que hizo mi padre?, ¿Que culpa tenia yo que tu padre falleciera?, ¡¿Que culpa tenia Trixie de eso?!. - El oji-azul empuño sus manos con fuerza, intentando reprimir aquel deseo de matar al rubio. - Sucio infeliz, de ti me esperaria cualquier cosa, pero lo que hiciste fue otro nivel... -

\- ¡Eli, yo no... !. -

\- ¡Cierra la boca!. - Le propino otro puñetazo, pero esta vez dirigido al ojo izquierdo, no fue grave el golpe, pero si lo huviera sido de no ser porque Junjie y Kord sostuvieron a Eli para que no le golpeara a traves de los barrotes. - ¡¿Que tenia Trixie que ver con tu padre?!, ¡¿Ella que tenia que ver con tu venganza?!, ¡¿Cual era tu motivo para haberla golpeado de ese modo?!. - Gritaba Eli con odio absoluto hacia aquel Traidor. - ¡Todo por tu estupida venganza, ni siquiera conmigo, si no que fuiste y golpeaste a una chica que no tenia nada que ver en ese asunto!, ¡Ahora Trixie esta en el hospital, EN COMA!. -

Eli finalmente fue alejado de la celda, pero aun seguia mirado con odio al Traidor, sin siquiera parpadear.

Al ver que Eli no podia golpearle ahora, Twist suspiro y miro al Shane con seriedad. - Yo no seria capaz de golpearla, ¿Por que no lo puedes entender, Eli?. -

La banda, ni su lider dio respuesta, solo le dedicaron una mirada de neutralidad aunque reproche y se retiraron de alli, no tenian nada que hacer alli. No iban a perder su tiempo con ese Traidor.

Twist sabia que ellos no atenderian a explicaciones suyas, debian tener una prueba de su inocencia, pero tras rejas no le era posible, no era el responsable de aquello, pero tampoco era inocente de haber traicionado.

\- _Cometi un error, y no lo repetire._ -

 _ **(...)**_

Eli se encontraba en la habitacion hospitalaria, con la cabeza baja, mirandola con tristeza, Trixie se encontraba respirando tranquilamente, con varias heridas cubiertas, vendas, cremas, todo eso tenia encima de su blanca piel, aun seguia en aquel letargo en que la golpiza la habia puesto.

Los doctores decian que su cuerpo mejoraba bastante y que se recuperaria y despertaria rapidamente, eso le alegraba, pero no podia mirar ahora el lado positivo.

Se habia descuidado, habia bajado la guardia, y esto fue el resultado. Se odiaba a si mismo por permitir que esto sucediera. "Twist" aparecio de la nada y la ataco, Trixie sabia defenderse, era fuerte, claro que si, y se defendio bastante, cuando Eli llego, "Twist" estaba todo herido, repleto de moretones y uno que otro diente en el suelo.

Eli era consciente de que Trixie podia defenderse sola, era consciente de que ella era fuerte y no necesitaba que la protegieran, pero "Twist" logro apuñalarla y golparla en la cabeza, lo que la durmio fue la anestecia de la operacion para salvarla, no desperto cuando debia, despertaria, pero nadie sabia cuando.

Cuando encontraron al rubio este estaba intacto, como si nada huviera ocurrido, sin heridas, en buen estado, pero el peli-azul no soporto su ira y con un solo ataque de su Infierno, logro ponerlo tras las rejas.

Empezo a acariciar la melena rojiza a la muchacha, sintiendo dolor de verla de esa forma, no soportaba verla de ese modo, odiaba ver a su princesa herida y dañada, ella se defendia, ella se protegio, ella era fuerte, pero tambien era humana y tambien sufria al igual que Eli.

Beso los labios de la peli-roja con cuidado de lastimarla, teniendo la esperanza de que despertaria, queria que ella estuviera despierta para poder haberle besado mas apropiadamente, decirle cuanto la amaba.

Quiza Twist tenia razon, o quiza no. Pero de algo Eli si estaba seguro.

 _ **\- Cometi un error, y no lo repetire. -**_

 _Jinsei con frustración le entrego las 20 monedas de oro a Kaleb, para despues cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada, habia perdido la apuesta por la mirada de felicidad de Privato, dandole a entender el gusto que le dio leer aquello, incluso habian notado que Kaleb intentaba que eso tuviera igualdad y no machismo._

 _\- Jinsei, la proxima vez piensa antes de apostar conmigo. - Se burlo Kaleb. - Quien sabe, en una de esas puedo hacer que te quites ese tinte del cabello. -_

 _El peli-rojo-teñido le saco la lengua al Jugador de BabosaBall. - Eres un mal perdedor, Jinsei. - Se burlo Privato esta vez._

 _\- Y tu un mal Escritor y Cocinero... ¡Ow!. - Recibio un golpe del Topoide._

* * *

Si se supone que Kord, Pronto y Junjie deberian estar serios, pues en ese momento se estaban matando de la risa, imaginandose que ocurriria si Eli y Trixie leyeran aquello, y de la parte del "EliXie".

\- ¡Eso esta asombroso!. - Rio Kord mirando a Junjie, quien habia escrito todo. - No sabia que expresaras tan bien los sentimientos, y yo que creia que estabas vacio por dentro Junjie. - Recibio un golpe del mencionado.

\- Como sea. ¿Publico esto?. - Pregunto el experto en Babosa-Fu.

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?!, ¡Hazlo!. -

* * *

 ** _¿Por que no empezar con una actualizacion como esta?. ¿Hmm?._**

 ** _Bueno, ustedes pueden dejar en los reviews los reviews de la historia de estos tres, y en el proxim capitulo, veran sus reviews publicados._**

 ** _En fin espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

 ** _UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS, Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

 ** _Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

 ** _-LaDiosaYenapa..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3...**_

 _ **... Esto es una buena idea, ¿Verdad?...**_

* * *

Aproximadamente hace dos horas desde que el Troll, el Topoide y el ser del Este habían publicado aquel "Fic", y desde eso, habían borrado el historial de búsqueda, no iban a permitir que Eli o Trixie se enteraran de eso por accidente, no eran tontos, sabían los resultados de esa acción y no les agradaba en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que es una buena idea?. - Pregunto Kord desde el garaje mientras le hacía cierta revisión a su Meca-Bestia por prevención.

\- Vamos Kord, no creo que sea tan malo. - Respondió Pronto desde la entrada del garaje con un sándwich en su mano, no había ni una sola pizca de preocupación o miedo impregnados en su tono de voz, ni en su rostro, mas parecía importarle ese alimento en su mano que una simple paginita donde publicaron una pequeñez.

Kord negó con la cabeza. - ¿Tu que opinas, Junjie?. - Pregunto observando detenidamente al Lanjua sentado en el sofá en plena meditación junto a sus babosas, la respiración de Junjie era tan tranquila que era imperciptible de escuchar, sus ojos cerrados y su inmovilidad dejaban notar plena concentración en su acto.

Uno de los rasgados ojos café oscuro se abrió levemente, mirándo a la dirección en donde sus camaradas moraban esperando su respuesta, el Asiático no movió ni un solo músculo de su posición. - La verdad es que no quería pensar en eso por ahora. - Admitió con voz suave y calmada, y moviendo silenciosamente sus labios con cada palabra que decía.

\- ¿Por qué no?. - Pregunto el soberano de Colina Topo antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado tan grande que solo quedo la mitad del alimento.

\- Veras Pronto, comprendo que puedar ser para quejarse de esos "Escritores virtuales", pero mi preocupación es que Eli y Trixie puedan enterarse, ellos no merecen pasar una vergüenza que pueda afectar sus interacciones en su relación amistosa al ver que escriben... Indecencias sobre ellos que pueda afectarlos, yo en su posición querría dispararme una babosa Carnero si eso pasara, además hay que recordar que no estamos en esa pagina para turistear o publicar historias sin mas, solo es para quejarnos y que dejen de publicar cosas inciertas que podrían crear rumores que irían expandiéndose de proporciones que prefiero no imaginar y además algunos podrían dejar nuestra reputación por los suelos, por eso Pronto, prefiero no pensar en eso. - Explicó Junjie aun con tranquilidad pero con seriedad en su voz, Burpy, quien se había subido al hombro del experto en Babosa-Fu asintió dándole la razón junto con Joo-Joo.

Ante esta explicación, el rostro de seguridad y desprecupación de Pronto GermiTopo, pasó a ser un rostro de pánico y horror de solo pensarlo, Junjie tenía razón en eso, ¿Y si alguien de BajoTerra lo leía?, ¿Y si era así y un rumor de esos crecía por BajoTerra?, ¿Que podría ocurrir?, ¿Su reputación bajaría?, estas y muchas otras más preguntas invadieron la mente del pobre Rastreador, que simplemente término de comerse su sándwich de larva para tragarselo con fuerza. - V-Vamos... J-Junjie no debe ser tan malo, somos nuevos en esa pagina, Pronto d-duda mucho que algo así ocurra, ¿Quién podría leer eso?. - Tartamudeo con miedo en su voz, obteniendo como respuesta una negación de cabeza cortesía de Junjie y Kord.

Después de ese pequeño Diálogo, los 3 integrantes de la Banda De Shane decidieron volver a sus actividades cotidianas, o eso planeaban hasta que un pequeño "Bip", les llamo la atención.

Por increíble que parezca, (Y quizá por mucho que les haya sorprendido), eso vino de sus 3 celulares, sin preocuparse por un momento, sacaron sus móviles y vieron una notificación de su correo colectivo, de la misma pagina de Fanfiction.

Comentarios.

Y no sólo 1.

Eran 6.

¿Seis comentarios?, ¿Tan rápido?, eso no lo estaban esperando, ¿Esos escritores como pudieron saberlo?, no sabían si era que fue que lo encontraron de casualidad, o simplemente están conectados a toda hora revisando una y otra vez para encontrar algo que leer.

Los comentarios eran los siguientes:

 ** _Cadence3000_**

 _La historia de "KPJ" estuvo buenisima, y genial a la vez, por lo que más quieras, ¡CONTINUALA!_

 ** _Nicole Kawaii_**

 _Ahhh pero Twist no es malo él y yo solo buscamos venganza (?)_

 _Ñe mentira, que se muera el m******* hijo de p**a_

 _ **TrueLovenik13**_

 _No entendi mucho :/_

 _Pero me gusto (¿lol?) :V_

 ** _gwevinlove_**

 _Este fic es simplemente fantastico, deben seguirlo *w*_

 _**Angela Li Marvell**_

 _i Love it, me gusto mucho esta bueno y genial_

 _Raúl: así es casi me parto de la risa_

 ** _The Eastern Writter_**

 _¡Asombroso!, muy buen Fic, espero y publiquen el segundo cap Pronto, o publiques, ¿Son o eres 1 o más personas?, porque, ¿KPJ?, ¿Eso que significa?, en fin, lo importante es que me ha encantado el fic, ¡Actualizen pronto pls!. ¡Y BIENVENIDO/S A FANFICTION!_

No faltó aquella sensación de alegría y quizás un poco de narsisismo al ver esos "Reviews", era muy agradable recibir sus primeros, 6, no sólo 1, seis comentarios, lo que significa que su historia fue gustada, para ser su primera vez en esa pagina.

\- ¿Decías Pronto?. - Pregunto Kord sin apartar su vista de su celular, releyendo una y otra vez los comentarios tan positivos que recibieron, sintiéndose alegre de las buenas opiniones de los lectores.

Pronto desvío la mirada. - 6 comentarios no son nada, Kord. Tranquilo, somos nuevos en esta paginita de Fanfiction, no hay nada de que preocuparse. - Respondió con tranquilidad, restándole importancia a lo rápido que haya sido aquella respuesta a su publicación.

\- Saben, quizá podamos aprovechar eso. - Dijo Junjie. - Nadie sabe quienes somos, mucho menos que esa cuenta es colectiva, quizá así ganemos fama o algo por el estilo. - Propuso.

Era cierto, no sabían quienes eran, tampoco si era 1 persona o 3, y eso les beneficiaba, además, ¿Quién podría sospechar que KPJ pudieran ser ellos?. Era perfecto, así podría ganar fama y hacer que sus quejas sean conocidas más adelante.

El motor de dos mecas los alertaron, el Lanjua, el Zane y el GermiTopo miraron en dirección al garaje, donde vieron las mecas de sus dos amigos, que ahora que lo saben, estaban siendo emparejados de manera ridícula en una pagina.

\- ¿Se divirtieron?. - Pregunto Kord burlón.

\- Ja-Ja. - Río Eli sarcástico, sin poder ocultar ese pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas al entender la broma de su amigo Troll. - Para tu información, encontramos piezas muy buenas para la Lanzadora de Trixie. - Respondió.

\- Pero me parece curioso que se hayan tardado tanto. - Contra-ataco el Troll.

\- Encontrar este tipo de pizas no es fácil Kord, además de que también... Terminamos en el Arcade antes de regresar. - Intervino Trixie antes de que Eli abriera la boca.

\- Bien por ustedes. - Comento Junjie aun con sus ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en la meditación. - Pero si no es mucho pedir, o si no les molesta, pediría un poco más de silencio. - Pidió tranquilamente.

Trixie arqueo una ceja. - ¿Y ustedes?, ¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?. - Pregunto cruzándose de brazos sospechando un poco.

\- Nada Trixie, solo pasábamos el tiempo. - Se excusó Pronto con un tono de nerviosismo.

Solo bastó eso para que el Shane y la Sting mirarán al Topoide con el ceño fruncido señalando que estaban confundidos... Y un poco aterrados de pensar en las posibilidades de que significaría "Pasar el tiempo".

Cosa que duró hasta que el ser del Este decidió hablar. - Pronto, que yo sepa, Kord ha estado revisando a fondo su meca para asegurarse de que nada fallara, y Kord es testigo de que yo he estado meditando y entrenando todo este tiempo, mi pregunta es, ¿A que te refieres tu con "Pasar el tiempo"?. - Dijo el oji-café mirando a Pronto con una ceja arqueada.

Las miradas fueron a parar hacía el pobre Rastreador, quien tragó saliva al verse metido en un problema. - Obvio joven Junjie, Pronto estaba revisando su libro de recetas Topoide para ir directo a cocinar, es que Pronto esta indeciso de que hacer para mañana... O-Obvio. - Mintió desvíando la mirada.

\- Claaaaaaro... - Respondió Eli creerse ni una sola palabra. - Bueno, iré a entrenar Babosa-Fu. - Aviso.

\- Te acompaño, quiero ver si haz mejorado en la práctica. - Dijo Junjie antes de levantarse del sofá.

Eli asintió y fue en dirección al patio trasero del refugio, Junjie estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, más una mano tomó su brazo, oligandolo a detenerse.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!. - Pregunto Pronto alterado y soltando el brazo del Lanjua.

\- Pronto, ¿De dónde se te ocurrió eso de "Pasando el tiempo"?, ¿Tienes idea de que puede pensar alguien cuando dices eso?. - Respondió Junjie mirando al Topoide cruzado de brazos. Obteniendo un silencio departe del susodicho como respuesta. - A la próxima, dejame hablar a mi, ¿Esta bien?. - Con esto, el azabache se retiró.

El Topoide frunció el ceño ante esta respues. - Debes admitir que tiene razón Pronto. - Escucho decir a Kord.

Trixie se sintió un poco extrañada al escuchar ese pequeño Diálogo entre el experto en Babosa-Fu y el Soberano de Colina Topo, ¿Por qué Pronto se puso de esa forma?, ¿Por qué Junjie le dijo que le dejará hablar a él?.

¿Qué rayos había pasado allí?.

* * *

\- La pizza esta lista. - Aviso Mario después de terminar de poner en el mostrador la pizza para llevar recién hecha.

Danna Por, la mejor ex-Ladrona de BajoTerra, sonrió al ver su pedido ya listo. - Huele bien, ya veo por que dicen que tus pizzas son las mejores. - Alago alzando sus hombros.

\- No creo. - Dijo el ex-Lanzador de tiros de truco sonriendo levemente, se sentía alagado, pero quería ser modesto.

La peli-rosa pagó lo que debía, dispuesta a irse de allí y regresar a su hogar para degustar del alimento con sus babosas antes de que se enfríe. - Hey, bonita computadora. - Dijo al notar la pequeña laptop azul cerca de la caja registradora.

\- Mucho cuidado, Por. - Bromeó Bravado sonriendo con burla.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿Desde hace cuanto no he robado?. - Respondió la morena. - La usas para ver BabosaNet, ¿Cierto?. -

\- En realidad quiero comprar una meca, necesito una grande para poder hacer mis entregas. - Explicó el castaño. - Pero no he encontrado una adecuada. Quisiera ir con Grendell para ver si puede recomendarme una. - Dijo pensativo.

\- Ya veo. - Respondió Danna. - Ehh... ¿Qué es eso?. - Pregunto señalando uno de los Links en la computadora.

El Bravado observo. - ¿FanFiction?. -

* * *

 _ **En lo que empieza el capitulo, preparan sus Lanzadoras con Trilladoras, Carneros y Demoledoras, listos para asesinarme, dejenme decirles que hace como una semanas entre al colegio, y tuve mas bloqueos creativos de los que me gustaria mencionar, intento mejorar este año por que el anterior no fue uno de los mejores que he tenido.**_

 ** _Tengo que dar mis agradecimientos a varias escritoras por darme unas ideas y ayudarme, tambien debo decir que..._**

 ** _1: No hay lemon aqui, pues esta historia es calsifición T, JessicaOscura ya sabes que no hay peligro :3_**

 ** _2: Fue Pronto quien bailo salsa con su madre, no fue Junjie, Angelica Hurtado_**

 ** _En fin espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

 ** _UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

 ** _Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

 ** _-ElPoderYenapa..._**


End file.
